Waking a Woman
by Hunting Angels
Summary: <html><head></head>Sam and Dean fall asleep in their motel but the morning after Sam wakes up and something massive has changed. He has become a woman. The only problem now is trying to turn him back. Gender swap.</html>
1. Waking

The motel smelt foul and the wind rattled the old windows in their frames but the Winchester boys had little choice. The town was small and they needed their sleep.

Dean sighed as he lugged his dark duffle bag across the room and onto the bed, which he had just mentally claimed as his, in the far corner. His brother's shoulders sank as he followed the elder inside. It was a depressing sight. The fading, sunflower yellow wallpaper was beginning to peel along the edges of the walls. Damp had spread across the white paint of the ceiling, staining it an off-cream. Mysterious marks and stains on the armchair made Sam screw up his nose.

Dean glanced at Sam over his shoulder while pulling items from the bag, "What'd you think, Sammy? Top 5?"

A grin split on Sam's face despite the location but he kept his voice level, "I don't know. What about that one in Mississippi?"

"What the one with the used condom between the bed sheets?"

Sam laughed, "Yeah. That one."

"True. We have slept in worse." Dean sniffed the air and scowled, "Although, there has also been much, much better."

Sam dumped his bag at the foot of his double bed and collapsed down onto the sheets. At least they're clean, his mind mused. Kicking off his shoes, Sam rested down on the bed with his fingers linked behind his head. A sigh escaped from his lips and Dean's eyes scanned over his brother's face.

"You okay?"

"What? Yeah. Just tired, you know?"

Dean nodded silently and began to change for bed. After a moment, Sam followed his lead, slipping into a plain t-shirt and boxers. The boys both climbed into their beds without another word, content with the rare peace and quiet. They clicked their lights off, plunging the room into darkness. Only a faint line of early-morning light breached through the small gap in the cheap curtains.

Everything was silent aside from Dean's soft snores and the occasional car passing out front.

Sam blinked his tired eyes open, staring up at the ceiling. He stretched his arms up above his head and yawned. The flip-dial alarm clock indicated that it was now mid-morning. He rubbed his eyes and groaned slightly as he pulled his legs over the side of the bed.

Immediately, Sam knew something was wrong. He blinked in confusion as he perched the the edge of the mattress with his legs reaching down to the floor. He lent his head to the side and pondered the puzzle in front of him. Sam would have sworn to God that his legs were shorter and also less hairy. A frown etched it's place upon Sam's lips. He stood and paced over to the mirror that was securely bolted to the wall.

He peered into the mirror. A woman gazed back.

He swallowed. The woman swallowed.

He rapidly blinked, attempting to make sense of the situation. The woman fluttered her long eyelashes back with a small crease in her brow.

Sam turned this way and that way. The woman in the mirror reflected his moves perfectly.

She had Sam's muddy brown hair and matching eyes. Her hair was a few inches longer than Sam's but it still fell into that natural style than he always wore. She had his thin lips but with more of a feminine redness to them. Sam glanced down at the body in the mirror briefly but felt as if he were intruding. She had a thin waist and a petit frame. Sam's large t-shirt hung loosely from her small shoulders and ended about mid-thigh. She stood a few feet shorter than Sam. Despite Sam's mental protests, he couldn't deny that there was a slight resemblance between himself and the woman.

He took a deep steadying breath before glancing down at himself. He took in a quiet gulp of air. The body wasn't only in the mirror.

"Ah, crap." The man muttered to the person in the mirror. He rubbed his hands over his face before recoiling as if they had burnt him. Smaller hands than he was used to remained aloft, held in front of his face. Woman hands were positioned at the end of his new feminine arms.

Confused, a slight frown formed on his face. Sam gently pulled the material of the t-shirt away from his neckline. His anti-possession tattoo was placed on his chest, just below his collarbone. The younger Winchester traced his unfamiliar fingertips gently across the tattoo.

Sam released a shakey breath and stepped back, lowering himself onto his bed. His brain was pounding in overdrive, "I'm a woman. How am I a woman? I'm dreaming, right?"

Sam pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around them. He rocked gently backwards and forwards for an hour or so before Dean woke up.

The faint squeaking of bed springs pulled Dean from unconsciousness. He begrudgingly prized open his eyes and groaned as he was assaulted by the pale light. He let his arm fall out of the blanket towards the side table. Once his fingers had made contact with the cold metal of his watch, Dean lifted it close to his face. It was nearly 12:00. This made the man hoist himself up from where he lay to peer around. "Why hasn't Sam woken me up yet?" He pondered.

His eyes naturally fell towards the bathroom and he called out, "Sammy?"

Dean sighed when there was a lack of response. The rhythmic squeaking of bed springs regained his attention. He gazed across lazily, "Sam? What are you-" His words died on his tongue as a woman sat curled in upon herself in the dead centre of his brother's bed, rocking backwards and forwards.

The woman glanced over at Dean before resuming her previous motion. The stranger said nothing.

"Do I know you?" Dean raised an eyebrow. The woman's nervous rocking stopped him from being a bit more demanding.

The woman stared over at the elder Winchester, "Dean, it's me."


	2. Clothes

Dean squinted and stared at the woman who sat just meters away from him, "Alright, tell me... How drunk was I last night?"

"What? No, Dean. It's me." Sam turned on the bed so that he was directly facing his brother.

"... Look, I'm sorry but did Sam bring you back here?" A frown creased on his tanned brow. His eyes scanned the room for his brother again.

"For God's sake, Dean!" The younger Winchester threw his arms in the air. He quickly retracted them as parts of him, that he wasn't used to, jiggled. "It's me, Sam!"

Dean rubbed his forehead and sighed. He coughed into his curled up fist to clear his throat, "So you are seriously telling me that you are Sam?"

"Yes!"

"And let's pretend that you're not a lying bitch for a moment then. How?" Sam could see the scepticism in his brother's face.

"I... don't know... yet." Sam glanced around the room. His lips formed a slight pout as he thought. "Maybe the Angels?"

Dean sighed and collapsed back down onto the sheets. He closed his eyes and lay still. Sam frowned, "Dean, this is no joke. I'm freaking here. I want to get back to normal."

The elder sibling pushed himself onto his side where he stared levely at the woman with one eyebrow raised, "So it's really you?"

Sam nodded. He raked his hand through the top of his long hair, pulling the parted fringe away from his familiar eyes. Dean looked right into this stranger's eyes and couldn't deny that they did look unnervingly similar to his brother's.

A quick laugh escaped Dean's lips, "Dude, you're a chick."

"You believe me?!" Sam jumped up so he was stood on the bed. Relief flooded through him.

"Well, weirder things have happened... When did you find out?" Dean pulled himself out of the bed so he was perched on the edge of the mattress. Sam copied his position on the other bed.

"I woke up about an hour or two ago and I was like this." A slight blush began to spread over Sam's cheeks.

The boys sat in silence taking in the conversation. Sam pretended to not notice Dean carefully watching him. He felt uncomfortable in his new body. The feeling wasn't made any better by Dean's scrutiny. He knew that Dean wasn't completely sure about him.

After a few moments, the elder slapped his hands down onto his knees and stood up. His eyes traced along the floor until they found where he had discarded his clothes. He bent down and scooped them into his arms, "Right, I'm gonna go get dressed."

Dean marched over to the bathroom, clicking the door shut behind him. Sam sighed, "I'm still me, you know? I've seen you change before."

Dean's chuckle could be heard through the door, "Yeah but now you're a woman so you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off me."

The new woman couldn't help but giggle. Sam jumped as the sound echoed around the room. A high pitched, feminine giggle had just came from inside him. He grimaced, a nasty side effect of being a woman is now that he has to get used the whole show. All the feminine laughs, sneezes and all.

"Sammy, did I just hear you giggle?" The word dripped from Dean's mouth like it was poison. His brother avoided eye contact as the elder stepped out of the bathroom. "...Aren't you getting ready?"

He pulled his long hair away from his face, "No, I have no clothes."

"Sam, you have clothes."

"Not that will fit. This t-shirt hangs almost at my knees!" The younger pulled at his now massively oversized t-shirt.

Dean's lips fell into a pout as he thought. His tongue darted out of his mouth and moistened his dry lips. He nodded, "Alright. Give me five minutes." Without waiting for a reply, Dean had left Sam standing alone in the motel room.

Dean glanced over the rail of clothes that were on display in front of him and a frown appeared on his lips. He plucked a pink long sleeved t-shirt from the hanger and held it aloft. He glanced around him at the women who seemed more than comfortable just picking these items of clothing. A small sigh escaped his lips as he threw the t-shirt back over the rail.

"Can I help you, sir?" Dean turned around to face a petite blonde woman. "It's just... You looked a little overwhelmed."

Her uniform showed that she worked in the store. Dean couldn't help but being relieved. He gave her an unsure smile.

"Um, yeah. I need to buy a whole outfit for a woman. Like... everything."

The shop assistant smiled reassuringly, "Sure, no problem there. What size is she?"

Dean opened his mouth to speak but his jaw snapped shut when he remembered that he had no idea what size Sam was. The Winchester quickly whipped his phone out and dialed the familiar number.

"Dean?" Sam answered almost immediately.

"Listen, dude. What size are you?" The blonde woman looked partly puzzled as the boys rattled through their conversation but Dean smiled at her.

Dean snapped the phone shut and looked up at the woman. Uncertainty shaded his features.

"We think 6 or 8..."

"You... think?"

"It's been a long time since she went shopping." Shrugging, Dean fumbled for the excuse.

The woman nodded and began pulling items off the rails and shelves and laying them in Dean's arms. The Hunter marvelled as she quickly matched colours and styles, swapping items and replacing others. Dean peered down at the load in his arms. A long sleeved black t-shirt with black skinny jeans and a loose fitting cream jumper. The woman threw some dark sneakers on top the pile followed by pack of lacey panties. Dean cringed away from the underwear and tried not to think about his brother wearing them.

They then arrived at the aisle that Dean had been dreading.

"Do you know her bra size, sir?" The assistant glanced back to the uncomfortable man.

"Umm, just do a few. I am not making that phone call." Red was creeping up his neck so he purposely avoided eye contact. "Make sure that you'd be able to run in them."

The woman looked up curiously but didn't ask. Dean was grateful for that. The shop assistant finished piling the clothes on Dean and smiled at him, "Is that all, sir?"

Dean pretended to look down at the clothes before agreeing. He was seriously out of his depth.


	3. Breakfast

Sam pulled the dark jeans up over his hips. They were a bit tight but he was determined to make do. He rubbed his hands down his stomach, flattening down the soft material of the black long sleeved t-shirt. He slipped the cream jumper over his head and groaned as it messed up his hair. The jumper just about covered his anti-possession tattoo which was almost completely on display with just his t-shirt on.

There was a sharp knock on the door making Sam jump, "Sammy? Are you done yet?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Hey! I've got to get used to all this!"

The younger Winchester could hear his brother pacing around the room outside the bathroom. He sighed again and peered at himself in the grimy mirror. His long hair had kinks in it and stuck out in awkward angles. He dragged his fingers through the strands and dampened it, putting it in place. He slipped his feet into the sneakers and steeled himself, ready to face his brother.

He gently pushed the door open and stepped out onto the faded green patterned carpet. He glanced up to see his brother staring at him with his jaw slack.

"Dude... You're a woman." The truth seemed to begin to sink in to Dean.

Sam shrugged and looked down at his new body, "Strange, right?"

Dean simply continued staring at his brother and hummed in vague agreement.

"Dean!" Sam blushed and wrapped his arms around his torso. "Stop staring!"

The elder Winchester coughed and looked away. Instead, he began to search through his duffle bag that he'd thrown on his bed. Sam's stomach growled loudly, making Dean glance up.

"Breakfast?" Dean asked hopefully. He silently prayed that his brother becoming a woman wouldn't have changed his opinion on diners.

"Oh God yes." Sam smiled, leading the way towards the door.

The diner was getting busy as it approached lunch time. The waitresses buzzed backwards and forwards, in their light blue skirts, with hot plates and mugs of coffee. Locals sat in the red booths and on the matching stools. A strong smell of fresh coffee and newly baked cherry pie flowed around the diner. Pictures of famous American landmarks were placed on the walls in sleek black frames.

The small bell situated on top of the door jingled as Dean pulled the glass door open. A brunette woman smiled up at him as he entered. The woman pulled her shoulders back and flicked her hair over her shoulder. Her eyelashes fluttered as Dean smiled back at her. The Hunter began to waltz over to her when Sam glided through the door after him and grabbed him by the sleeve. The younger Winchester tugged his brother over to a free table near by. The brunette woman pouted in disappointment, thinking that Sam, since he was in a woman's body, was in a relationship Dean.

Sam carded his fingers through his longer than normal hair and gazed at himself in the reflection of the window. He peered into his eyes, they seemed to be the only part of him that has stayed completely the same, aside from the longer lashes. He studies his eyes and his familiar eyes studied him back.

Dean coughed, regaining his brother's attention, " I knew you were vain, Sammy but this is a bit far...You two should get a room."

"Shut up!" Sam blushed, trying not to glance up at his reflection. He smiled down at his hands folded on the table, marvelling at the oddity of the situation.

Dean rolled his eyes and picked up the menu. He scanned through the list before nodded to himself, satisfied. The elder Winchester passed the menu to his brother and watched as he browsed the food options. Sam groaned and looked up at Dean, "Stop staring at me... please?"

"Sorry, dude. It's just really weird." Dean was not even trying to hide the blatant smirk on his lips.

Sam opened his mouth to snap back when a pretty waitress appeared at their table with her orderbook held in front of her. She flashed a large smile of her overly whitened teeth.

"Good day Sir, Ma'am." Her high pitched voice went straight through Dean. Making him grimace slightly. "And what can I get for you today?"

Dean went first ordering his burger with extra fries and a side of bacon. The woman nodded in approval as she noted it down. She leant her head to the side and looked expectantly at Sam."And what about your lovely girlfriend here?"

Sam and Dean both recoiled in shock and disgust. They both jumped to correct her.

"Oh no, we're not...Me and him aren't... He's my brother!" Sam finally managed to stutter out.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" The waitress blushed and awkwardly fiddled with her pencil.

"Don't worry about it." Sam tried to reassure the embarrassed woman. "I'll just have the salad."

"Okay. Thank you! I'll bring them over once they're done." She smiled as she backed away, obviously relieved to get out of the awkward situation.

Dean was taking a large bite out of his burger when the bell above the door rang making him look up. His eyebrows rose in surprise as he recognized the Hunter who had just stepped through the door. The man peered around the room in search for someone or something. Dean swallowed his bite and a line of confusion formed on his tanned brow, "Bobby?"

Sam quickly span around where he sat to see the man. His eyes widened as she shot a panicked look across at his brother, "Ah, crap."

Dean frowned at his brother as Bobby began to walk over to their table. "Sammy?"

"Shit, Dean. I forgot." The panic was clear in the young Hunter's eyes as Bobby got closer to the table.


	4. Bobby

The older Hunter smiled as he spotted Dean on a table just a few meters away from him. He raised his eyebrows slightly at the woman who was sat opposite Dean with her back to him. Bobby walked over to beside the table where the Winchester was eating. The woman in the cream jumper ducked her head creating a wall of hair.

The older man glanced briefly at her, assuming that she was just a one night stand of Dean's. He smiled down at the younger Hunter, "How did I know I'd find ya here?!"

Dean laughed with Bobby but the tight lines around his eyes showed his confusion, "Where else would I be?!"

The experienced Hunter pulled a chair up to their small table and peered around the diner, "Where's Sam?"

Dean blinked rapidly at the man which he saw as a father, "He's...out."

"Ah, I went to your motel first but didn't get no answer so I thought I'd take a look 'round."

Dean nodded silently, his eyes darting from the woman opposite him then to Bobby. The elder hunter caught on and turned his head to face the female. She still hadn't revealed her face from behind the curtain of hair. Dean watched the others actions, monitoring them both closely.

Bobby coughed slightly, clearing his throat, "Hey, Name's Bobby."

Sam peaked up through his light brown hair, "... Sam-antha."

The younger Winchester cringed slightly and watched Bobby's reaction. The eldest hunter shared a reassuring smile and gently shook the woman's hand. Dean watched, wide eyed. How did Bobby not realize? Samantha, for God's sake!, Dean's mind went into overdrive.

Bobby was about to open his mouth to speak when Dean interrupted him, "What you doing all the way out here?"

The elder hunter looked away from the woman to converse with Dean, "Didn't Sam tell you?" Dean's eyes darted over to Sam's apologetic face before shaking his head lightly. "He called last night. Asked if I'd come and help ya idjits. Said you weren't sure on what you were," Bobby glanced over at the woman, "hunting."

Sam kept his head bowed slightly but remained focused in the conversation. He gave his brother an apologetic smile as Bobby continued talking. The younger Winchester began to feel hot under Dean's irritated gaze so hooked the bottom of his jumper with careless fingers before yanking it carelessly over his head, messing up his hair.

Bobby discreetly watched Dean's breakfast buddy as she shifted around on her plastic seat. She seemed restless as she made eye contact with Dean and fiddled with the red napkin that lay on the table. The brunette reached down and pulled her jumper over her hair. The older man had to take a second look when the dark shape tattooed on the woman's chest caught his attention.

An anti-possession tattoo, identical to the one that Dean had, was on display. Her dark top only covered a small fraction of the tattoo. Bobby stopped talking halfway through his sentence to instead stare at the petite woman with the familiar tattoo.

"You a Hunter?" Bobby's brow creased as he watched her.

She frowned in confusion before her hand rose to gently touch the tattoo. She knew what had given her away. "Um, sorta."

Dean coughed and shot a warning glance at Sam. The younger brother just shrugged helplessly.

"What, you local then?" Bobby's attention had completely turned onto the woman. Robert Singer rarely met a Hunter that he hadn't at least heard of. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"No, not really. I'm... New around here." Dean watched anxiously as Bobby assessed Sam's answers.

"What ya doin' hangin' with Dean Winchester, anyway?" The old Hunter said almost protectively.

"I..." Sam stumbled, looking for an answer.

"He's- She's," Dean quickly correct himself. "Helping me out on the case."

"That so?" Bobby asked critically. His eyes scanned the woman over, trying to decide whether or not to allow her his trust.

Sam nodded silently. He had to admit, it seemed like the most reliable excuse. Dean nodded too in the hope that Bobby bought the rushed lie. Sam pursed his lips in anticipation as the man, more akin to a father to them, judged him.

Eventually, Bobby nodded. Sam and Dean both released the breaths that neither of them had realised that they'd been holding. The elder of the siblings picked up his burger and took a more socially acceptable sized bite, relieved.

Despite accepting the situation with this new hunter, Bobby was still wary of the brunette. He kept his eyes on her as she stole a chip from Dean's plate and munched on it happily.

"Hey!" Dean waved her hand away when she reached over for another one. "You're the one who chose to have the frikin' salad! Hands off the nice stuff!"

Bobby watched as the chip-thief pursed her lips and crossed her arms in defiance, "Well, Dean. Some of us now have societies expectations of the 'thin ideal' placed upon our shoulders."

"Dude," Dean smirked at his brother, "How long have you been waiting to say that?"

Bobby frowned as Samantha's educated vocabulary reminded him of a certain male 6'4 hunter. The banter also raised images of Sam and Dean inside the older man's head.

The two breakfast buddies continued talking and mumbling while Bobby sat silently watching the display in front of him. Samantha glanced over at him and allowed a smile to grace her features. Bobby looked her in her large hazel eyes and a tinge of familiarity hit in his stomach. The woman's eyes looked too old for her face, as a result of a lot of reading or the stressful lifestyle hunting accompanied, Bobby considered. Despite their premature age, her smile reached all the way to her eyes, lighting them with a mischievous sparkle.

She seemed to relax the longer she spoke to Dean. There was undoubtedly a chemistry there that came from nothing but years of friendship and loyalty. Even though this was the case, Bobby couldn't help but notice when Dean carefully watched her whenever she looked out the window or across the diner. It was as if Dean was also scrutinizing her every movement.

Bobby resolved to himself that he'd have a word with Dean when they got back to the motel. There was something about this hunter that seemed off and he wasn't willing to risk the boys by ignoring it.


	5. Confrontation

Bobby studied the woman as she walked across the road and into the cheap motel room. Her hips swung from side to side in a natural feminine style despite her desperate attempts for them not to. The woman's hair got blown across her face by the wind sending it drifting across her face. She batted it away with her hands and plucked stray stands out of her mouth. A disgusted scowl was cast on her features as she marched across the parking lot while holding her hair from her face. To Bobby, it almost seemed like she was new to this whole woman business.

The two men followed slowly behind her, caught up in conversation. Bobby was only partly listening as Dean rambled on about the case. He was more absorbed in studying Dean's new acquaintance. He didn't care whether he looked like an old creep as a result. As soon as the woman had stepped around the door, Bobby turned to Dean and stopped walking. He crossed his arms firmly and stared at the younger man. The younger Hunter looked over at the other man in confusion.

"Dean." Bobby's eyes spoke of great concern so Dean stopped and looked up at the Hunter. "I don't like it."

The Winchester sighed, knowing what Bobby was referring to. "I don't like it anymore than you." He rubbed a weary hand over his face.

"Then why ya agree to it, ya idjit?!"

Dean raised his hands in self defense, "Look, Bobby. I don't have much choice."

Bobby raised an eyebrow and his head turned on the side, like a confused puppy. With that simple motion, Dean knew that the older man was going to start digging for more information, "What'd you owe her?"

Dean frowned in confusion, "What?"

"Why do you have to work with her?" Bobby tapped his fingers against his whiskered chin. His eyes narrowed suspiciously, "What did you do?"

"Wait? Nothing! I don't owe her anything!" The younger man seemed shocked at Bobby's accusation.

"And I'm guessin' than Sammy don't like it either?" Bobby said slowly. Dean's brow creased. He peered up at the motel room that Sam had entered just a minute before._ If only you knew,_ Dean's mind supplied."Since, ya know, he's not hangin' about..."

The Winchester scratched the back of his head awkwardly. His eyes traced patterns into the tarmac of the parking lot. He had to create a lie and fast. "No... He doesn't exactly like having to be around... Samantha." The name dripped unconvincingly from his lips. He still couldn't believe that Bobby couldn't see that it was Sam.

"Where is he? I'll go an' talk with him." Bobby unfolded his arms, ready to go and retrieve the young Hunter. Panic flashed across Dean's face as his eyes darted about hopelessly. Bobby watched, not missing the emotion that streaked across Dean's face.

"Umm... he's gone. He doesn't want to help." His lie sounded fake even to his own ears. The Hunter shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably. He steeled himself for a verbal lashing from the father-like figure for lying to him. He was pleasantly surprised when nothing came.

Bobby just shook his head and glanced back over to the room, "I don't know... Somethin' just feels off."

Dean chuckled lightly, relieved the conversation was coming to a close, "Tell me about it."

The two men followed the pavement up to the room in silence and stepped inside.

Something still felt odd to Bobby like there was something going on between Dean and Samantha. Something that held Dean in her debt. Bobby didn't want to over think it, he knew what Dean did in his spare time with women and it wasn't picking daisies. It was something that he didn't really want to think about.

Bobby's heavy work boots padded heavily onto the faded green carpet as he entered the small room. His eyebrows almost hit his hairline as he took in the sight ahead of him. The old Hunter had to take a second look at Samantha who was lounged comfortably on one of the beds with Sam's laptop open on her stomach. Her hazel eyes scanned the information displayed on the screen and her fingers tapped quickly on the fading keys. She seemed more than comfortable using Sam's laptop and spreading out on the boy's bed too. Bobby frowned. She was in a position that spoke distinctly of Sam. He leant his head to the side and let his brow crease. A pang of deja vous weighed heavily on the old man as he stared at Samantha.

"...What is going on here?" The Hunter stayed alert as he waited for an answer.

Sam and Dean shared a look of panic. The elder Hunter watched carefully as the two people shared a look. The woman swallowed nervously before hesitantly placing the laptop beside her on the bed and pulling herself up into a sitting position on the edge of the bed.

The younger Winchester took a breath and looked up at Bobby through her eyelashes. She mumbled to herself, unsure of where to start. The older man glanced from Dean to Samantha with an expectant look upon his face. Dean gave the woman a light uncertain shrug. She scratched the back of her head roughly. The quick action messed up her brown hair. With gently fingertips she smoothed it back down and set it back in place. The actions took just seconds but the time stretched out for the Hunters in the room, making it feel like a life time.

Sam smiled reassuringly, "Hi Bobby."

The old Hunter shifted uncomfortably at the cryptic conversation. He didn't move or answer. All that changed was the severity of his frown.

The woman almost chuckled at the man's confusion, "It's me..."

**-Author's Note-**

**Thanks for all the great reviews so far. Keep 'em coming x**


	6. Confessions

Bobby raised his eyebrows to indicate that he wasn't following the conversation, "Yeah but who are ya?" His eye twitched slightly as his mind frantically raced to catch up.

Sam struggled to keep the smile on his lips as his nerves made his stomach flutter, "It's me... Sam."

Bobby's brow creased further and his head span to look at Dean. The young man was chewing his lip in worry. He nodded slowly. The youngest Winchester stood and shrugged offering a slightly fearful smile at the old man.

"Son of a bitch." The older man stared at the woman perching on the edge of the bed. He stepped closer squinting at Sam. A silence fell over the grubby motel room as Bobby stared at the woman who claimed to be Sam. Both the Winchesters could feel the awkwardness doubling each second but the older man seem oblivious. "Why on Earth didn't ya idjits tell me?!"

"I guess..." Sam muttered, "I just kinda panicked. I didn't know what else to do." The young Hunter glanced up at Bobby, apology deep in his hazel eyes. His cheeks were tinted red and he could feel his ears burning in embarrassment. He knew it had been wrong to lie to Bobby but he knew that if they were to go back in time and do it again, the chances are, he'd freak out again.

Bobby couldn't hide the smirk that began to grow on his lips. Dean looked across at the older man in bewilderment but then he looked down at his brother and a smirk stretched across his lips too. His brother had turned into a woman. An actual woman and no matter how many times Dean attempted to wrap his head around it, he knew he probably never would.

"Sam," Bobby said almost gravely. The woman nodded silently. "Boy, you're a girl."

He then proceeded to burst out laughing. The humour seemed contagious as Dean quickly followed his lead chuckling with the other man. A small smile graced Sam's lips but he blatantly refused to admit that he could see a funny side to the situation. Sam crossed his arms defiantly and put on his world renounced bitch-face. It had even more effect with his sharper eyebrows and more pout perfect lips.

Bobby coughed, trying to regain his breath, "Sorry, son, but you're a she."

Sam huffed unamused, "Unsurprisingly, I figured that out. Thanks." The sarcasm dripped dangerously from his tongue ready to sting anyone who he though deserved it.

"Ah, come on, Sammy. You gotta admit, this is funn-" The word died on Dean's tongue as Sam sent him a warning look that even the most oblivious of people would get immediately. "... This is very unfortunate for you." The oldest Winchester glanced down at his shoes like a naughty kid.

Bobby studied Sam for a moment. He even got the woman to stand and do a spin for him. San couldn't figure out if maybe Bobby was searching for a tail or something else completely wrong, "So you've got all the right parts? Nothing extra? Nothing missing?"

"Umm, all normal, I think." To be honest, Sam hadn't really wanted to go adventuring down there. It made him extremely uncomfortable and severely damaged his masculinity. It was all so wrong.

Dean snickered quietly from where he stood. Sam rolled his eyes but tried to largely ignore his brother. He kept his eyes focused on the man who, usually, had all the answers.

"Had trouble with witches lately?" The experienced Hunter shifted before pulling out a boys made eye contact. A silent conversation swapped between them. The both thought back but it seemed that they hadn't had any trouble from witches in a good while.

"Not in the last... 6? Months." Dean said as Sam nodded along confidently. "And as you know, this case just seems to be nothing more than a frickin' difficult haunting."

Bobby scratched the back of his head awkwardly. He had no answers for the boys but he really didn't want to have to tell them. He knew he'd have to eventually but wanted to prolong the moment while Sam still had a glimmer of hope in his eye.

"Jeez, I may have to do some more research to set somethin' straight..." Bobby tried to brush around his big fat nothing.

"So you have nothing?" Sam's shoulders slumped. He fell back onto the bed and flung his arms over his eyes. It seemed like he was trying to block out the world.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Now, I didn't say nothin'!"

"But you meant it." Sam grumbled miserably. Bobby stood and walked over to where the young man-woman lay. The bed springs squeaked as he sat beside her. Awkwardly, he patted the small shoulder gently almost as if he were scared that she'd break with all her feminine delicacy.

"I'll look into it, Sam. Don't' cha worry none. We'll get ya back soon. I promise."

Sam peaked through his arms at the old man sitting next to him. Sincerity leaked from ever pore as he stared down at Sam in sympathy.

Dean coughed awkwardly. Typical, he couldn't even be in the same room as two people having a chick-flick moment without getting awkward. Sam glared up at his brother.

"Dean! Quit it. I'm a girl now. I'm allowed these kinda moments!"

Bobby couldn't help but smile. Not much had changed really.


	7. Distractions and Guilt Inducing Scars

Bobby left soon after the confession. He couldn't believe that he hadn't seen it before. It was pretty obvious now that he saw the situation with his new found knowledge. The woman's actions screamed, "Sam!" In every way. From the way she spoke to the way she held herself while standing even to how she squinted at the laptop that sat on her thighs. Despite all the obvious signs, he had remained oblivious until he confronted them himself.

He'd set off home with an action plan. He'd scale his library for some kind of solution. He had tried to leave the boys positive despite the fact that he had no idea what he was looking for. He could only hope that he'd either find something to bring Sam back to normal or that it would wear off before then.

He got home and poured himself, in his opinion, a well deserved drink. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and stared at his books. Seriously, there were so many he could start up a library especially for hunters.

Dean glanced over at Sam as the woman lay flat out across the double bed. Even few minutes she'd sigh exasperated, negative thoughts rushing through her head. The younger Winchester ran her hand through her hair making the strands fall back from her face. She sighed for the second time that minute and Dean peered up at her again.

"Sam..." He didn't really know where he was going with this. His brother was in a bad mood and he knew that anything he did would probably aggravate the situation.

"What?" Sam winced at the high pitched voice that answered to his name. He still wasn't quite used to it yet.

"Umm..." Dean scratched the back of his head, "You're gonna change back." He tried to sound reassuring.

Sam just threw an arm over her eyes, "But right now, I'm a woman. I am a frickin' woman, Dean. A woman!... What if we can't fix it?!"

The silenced dragged out between them as the elder brother was hesitant to risk increasing Sam's already burning fury. It quickly became awkward as both Hunters were at a loss on what to say. Dean glancing around the small motel room from where he sat on the small chair and Sam laying across the bed, a picture of complete hopeless.

Sam peaked at his brother from under his arm with an expectant look etched into the feminine features. Clearly he had been waiting for Dean to formulate a reply.

"... Maybe you should distract yourself until Bobby finds something?"

"Like what?"

Now it was Dean's turn to sigh. He wanted to snap, _like doing some research yourself_, but thought better of it."I don't know! You're the one with the college education!"

"Pre-law, Dean." Sam hauled himself up from the bed and strolled towards the bathroom. He turned once he made it to the thin door, that had bits of paint peeling off, to look at his brother, "Pre-Law!"

If the door had the capacity, it would have slammed with the force Sam forced it shut with. Instead, a few flakes of paint just fell to the floor like unexciting snowfall. The locking mechanism gave a loud click as Sam flipped it across and started to get undressed for a shower. Distraction definitely seemed the best option while waiting on Bobby to save the day. The new woman stripped herself of her clothes and dumped them on the floor near the door. Sam flipped the shower on and set it to the right temperature then waited for the water to heat up.

Movement behind her caught her eye. Spinning around quickly Sam's eyebrows rose when he realised that the intruder was nothing more than his own foreign reflection. He lent his head to the side looking at the strange body he was currently trapped in. He had to admit, he wasn't wholly bad looking as a woman. He grimaced and shook the thoughts out of his head.

He traced his fingers over well known scars. The reminders of previous bullet wounds and stabbings were littered across his body. They seemed almost out of place on the small frame. On his thigh was a long but thin scar and he ran his thumb over it. He remembered the accident with the knife that had cause the pale scar tissue. It was as though someone had stolen his memories and pasted them onto this body. He didn't like that thought... Not one bit.

The shower had been running for almost 10 minutes but it didn't sound as though anyone had actually stepped under the spray. Dean lent back on his chair and strained to hear. There didn't seem to be any disruption in the flow of water so there definitely wasn't anybody in there.

Dean groaned, _Sam better not be wasting the warm water_. He pulled himself up and strode towards the bathroom door. He bashed his fist against the thin wood making the door bend under the brute force.

"Sam?" He called. He called out again when there was no reply, "Sammy?"

Sam jumped to life, "Yeah?"

"What'cha doing in there?!" He lent against the door frame and crossed his arms.

"Sorry-sorry. I got distracted..." The younger Winchester stuttered as he began to get ready to climb into the shower.

"Ghhaarr! I don't want to know any more!" He threw his arms in the air as he fled from the door.

"Not like that! Get your mind out the gutter!"

Sam felt his shoulders relax as the warm water cascaded over his body. The steam bellowed around the small bathroom and the young Hunter sighed trying to release tension.

He only wished that he could wash away the scars marking this small body. He felt as though it was his failings on display on another person. When they were on him he could deal with all the mistakes he had made but once they were marking another person's skin he felt like his failings had injured them. Almost like a walking gallery of messing up. It made him want to curl up in bed and not get up for a long while. Maybe he needed a vacation.

Bobby wiped a weary hand over his face. The words on the thick pages of the book danced in front of his exhausted eyes. Dust floated about in the air making the old Hunter sneeze and flap a hand in an attempt to clear the dust. He wrapped his fingers around the glass which was growing empty. He drained the whiskey, the accute burn dulled by years of alcoholism.

His fingertips caressed the worn parchment of the ancient text. Myths of body swaps and shapeshifters plagued his mind as he read through the old tome. The lead was going cold on Sam's situation... Not that there was much of a lead to begin with. The experienced Hunter shifted in his chair behind his desk as hope seemed to be diminishing for the boy that he saw as a son.

He refilled his whiskey and turned another heavy page. His eyelids began to droop as the text became too small. The Hunter lowered his head closer to the book. He kept getting closer until before he knew it his head was resting against the book. After 7 hours of non-stop research, his eyes finally fell closed for him to only dream about gender swapping laws and mythology.

Hope seemed to have all but disappeared as the books lay scattered throughout Bobby's study. Pages were book marked and tagged. Sheets of the Hunter's scribbled writing were pinned to walls along with blurry pictures and grainy footage. Bobby's soft snores echoed throughout the messy room.


	8. Headaches and Strained Eyes

The focus in Sam's eyes worried Dean. He had not seen his brother this determined since he had left for Stanford. His nails pecked against the plastic keys of the keyboard giving out a extremely annoying sound. She was squinting at the small text on the screen, eyes dancing across the words speedily. She blinked as the words blurred in and out of focus as a result of her constant straining. _Glasses_, Dean wondered,_ she may need glasses._

This is what worried Dean the most. Sam had woken up the day after Bobby had left and thrown herself into research. It was as though a noose hung around her neck on a timer. She didn't stop to eat and rarely even stopped to pee. Over two days in and the obsessive research was consuming the younger Winchester. Wrappers of half eaten food remained on the bed around the woman with drinks bottles and old tomes. Pages of a notepad, some scrunched up, others placed inside books or pinned together, were also littered across the queen sized bed.

The small woman lay on the bed with the laptop on her thighs. She wore a pair of Dean's sweatpants which she rolled the bottoms up on. On the top, she wore one of her own sleeping t-shirts from when she was a man that now dwarfed her new petit frame. To be frank, she looked a mess.

Dean frowned as Sam lent forward and sighed while massaging her fingers into her temples. An obvious sign of a powerful headache which Sam had clearly been trying to ignore. What more could she expect after 16 hours a day staring at a screen for almost 3 days straight? Her previously tanned skin looked pale and clammy as the pain was obviously pounding the confines of her skull.

The woman sighed and tried to focus on the words again so hard that her eyes began to water from the straining. Her body was physically refusing to do anything that involved the computer. She pushed it way from her in a frustrated action. The heat of the laptop had warned her thighs causing Sam to run his hands down his upper leg collecting the heat.

Stiffly, she pulled herself to her feet and dragged herself over to the bathroom. The sound of water running then it being splashed onto Sam's face made Dean sigh. He stood from where he was cleaning weapons on the table and opened the screen to face him. Many tabs were open at the top, they were all obviously from supernatural websites. It seemed as through Sam had turned to desperation as all sorts of pathetic attempts at supernatural were stuck in the tabs.

Dean clicked on one entitled "ParaNormal Activity". The cartoon ghosts and tombstones were enough so he slammed the laptop lid shut. He ran a hand over the hot machine before switching it off and unplugging it from the wall socket that was hanging from the wall at an odd angle.

"Dean?" Sam called from the bathroom as the familiar sound of the hum from his computer died.

"Yes, Sammy?" He answered innocently.

"What did you just do?"

"Nothing..." He started pulling the research into relevant piles. Some books and sheets went into the shifters pile while other sheets went into the curses pile. He collected the rubbish and threw it into the trash as he began to feel like a room maid.

Sam emerged barely moments later with a slightly damp face and obviously a worsening head ache. He immediately noticed the change once he stepped through the door way. He shook his hurting head, making it worse. His hazel-green eyes scanned over the room raking in his closing down laptop and piled up sheets and books.

"Here." Dean appeared beside his brother and held out two strong painkillers and a glass of water. He watched as Sam's small feminine fingers took the glass from him and swallowed down the tablets with large gulps of water.

Sam's eyes still peered around the room even when she was lifting her head to gulp down the water. Despite the wondering of her eyes, she kept focusing back on the laptop which was now completely shut down. She drained the water before handing the glass back to Dean. The elder mumbled something under his breath about being a man servant but Sam purposely ignored it.

"Why have you put my stuff away?" Sam questioned.

"Because we're going out, baby brother... sister?" Dean shook his head in confusion.

"I'm still your brother, Dean..." Sam looked down at his womanly form. "Despite the body. Where are we going anyway?"

Dean smiled happily, "There's a bar just around the corner. I thought maybe we could get a few drinks and maybe hussle some pool?"

"Dean, I'm kinda focused on getting back to normal." Sam lowered himself down onto the bed while her fingers tapped against her thigh. She yawned wearily as sleepless nights were catching up with her. The throbbing in her skull hadn't yet been dulled by the painkillers.

"I know, Sammy. I know but you're in no state to do research now so you may as well have the night off." Dean pulled out his reliable persuasion techniques.

"Fine but not a long night, okay?"

"You got it, Sammy!" Dean ignored his sibling's sternness and beamed across the room to the woman.

"Let me get changed first!" Sam called as he pulled out the clothes that Dean had bought on her first day from the duffle.

She was ready to go in under 15 minutes as she had no makeup or hair accessories to mess about with. Sam had to admit, he made a pretty hot girl. The tight black jeans clung tightly to her perk butt and her hair flowed in gently waves just above her shoulders. Her naturally small waist was accentuated by the top that stuck to her curves_. I'm sure I'd feel objectified for having to wear this but I'm not actually a woman,_ Sam's mind chuckled. Sam stepped from the bathroom with a new found confidence and swagger.

Dean's jaw dropped at the sight of Sam causing the younger Winchester to blush, "Dean! I'm your sister!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know!" He slipped his old leather jacket on and opened the door. He held it open for Sam to step through like a real gentleman.

They trotted toward the closest bar side by side. Sam was glancing around at the buildings_, appreciating the architecture or some other nerdy thing,_ Dean assumed.

The elder brother couldn't help but notice when stranger's eyes followed his new sister down the road. He'd sworn to protect Sammy and that still applied if he turned into a woman. He sent them a look of warning before carrying on beside Sam. The woman herself seemed oblivious to the eyes that were mentally undressing her.

"People are eyeing you up..."

"Are they?" Sam peered around to see the hungry gaze of a few men and even a woman lingering on him. Blushing, he subconsciously stepped closer to the other Hunter suddenly feeling like a hunk of meat. "Do something Dean."

The man thought for a moment before smirking down at his brother, who was now slightly shorter than him, "You won't like it."

"At this point, I really couldn't care. I feel like I'm being undressed with their eyes..." The real distress in Sam's voice made Dean feel sorry for her so nodded silently.

The elder hunter laced his arm around Sam's back to rest on the woman's hip. Dean scanned the men standing along the road and it was almost as though Sam now had a label pinned to her forehead with the words, 'OFF LIMITS' scrawled in sharpie.

Dean was right, Sam definitely didn't like it but it was definitely working so she bit her tongue to stop herself complaining._ The sooner we make it to the bar the better_, she muttered to herself.

She was going to kill Dean for suggesting this.


	9. Bars and Booze

The bar was surprisingly busy considering it was a weekday. That meant that a lot of people turned to look when the Winchester brothers clattered in. They both flashed an awkward smile and Sam could feel the heat burning up his neck as the locals peered at them.

The bar was smoky as a result of the cigarettes that hung limply from almost every customers lips. Sam breathed in and the smoke hit the back of throat making him want to cough. It was so thick that it looked like London smog that had been crammed into the room with the wooden tables and worn wooden floors.

Dean's eyes lit up as he saw a pool table lurking towards the back of the bar. He flashed Sam a grin before sauntering towards the large men that were gathered around the table. If Sam had known that this was going to happen then he would have refused to come along and stayed at the motel to research instead.

Sam sighed before shuffling to the bar self-consciously. Sam could feel eyes on her so she attempted to stop the natural sway of her hips. Her attempts went unnoticed as it just make him walk like he had a broken back so he just let his body flow naturally. He just wanted to be able to turn off whatever was making his body ooze sex appeal and just be able to walk down the street without having men eye-fucking you.

Sam slumped at the polished wood of the bar with a large sigh. Within a matter of moments a friendly bartender was in front of her with a smile. The woman took in Sam's posture before pouring a shot and sliding it across the bar. Sam looked up in surprise at the woman's gesture but thanked her anyway.

"You okay, sweetie?" The woman's British accent dropped smoothly from her mouth as she spoke. Her long brown hair was piled into a neat bun but two long curls of hair hung either side of her face from near her ears. She had large innocent eyes and a mouth that was a natural pout.

"Yeah, I guess." Sam smiled gently at the bartender. It seemed weird for the woman to not be flaunting her assets and flirting but then Sam realised that it wouldn't earn her a bigger tip since he wasn't in a man's body.

"Rough day?" The younger woman was sympathetic even though Sam hadn't revealed anything about his day. _Maybe it is because women rarely just come and sit here alone?_ All the other visitors were men apart from two women laughing loudly in the corner.

"You have no idea." Sam lent his head back as he downed the shot in one gulp.

"You need to talk about it?" She kept wiping glasses as she spoke to Sam, seemingly enjoying the female company.

The Hunter hesitated for a second and chewed her lips before deciding to just let it out, "I've had issues here." He gestured to the general direction of his abdomen.

"Aw, poor thing. I know how much it sucks." The woman shared a knowing smile.

Sam frowned in confusion. _How on Earth would this ordinary woman understand what it's like to swap genders?_ The woman noticed Sam's confusion.

"You know, women's things, it sucks." Blood drained from Sam's face as he finally understood but he felt to embarrassed to correct the woman. He hadn't even thought about any of that. _Crap, I'd better not get a period._

"I'm Sam." She tried to change the subject.

"Mary." She smiled.

"That was my mom's name." The name reminded Sam of all those times when Dean or John(when drunk) had spoke fondly of Mary.

The woman smiled before having to serve another customer. Sam saw as the woman's body language switched from relaxed to flirtatious as she approached the man. It made Sam feel defensive over his new friend since she shouldn't have to act like that.

Sam was focused on the barmaid when a hand gently touching his lower back made him jump and spin around. A man, who was swaying significantly, was inches away from her face making her grimace as the smell of alcohol carried in his breath. He really looked pretty worse for wear and probably should be calling a taxi to get home instead of approaching young women.

"Hey there." The men lent even closer, something that Sam was sure shouldn't be impossible. The proximity made her uncomfortable. It made him cringe to think of how people acted under the influence of alcohol.

"Um, hello." Sam tried to lean back but the man was like glue to her personal space.

"Wha's a pretty girl li' ya doin' 'ere all alone?" He'd really had one... or seven too many. The hand on her lower back was growing more uncomfortable by the second.

Dean... Sam mentally cried. _God, Dean. Help._

"Not much of a talker, hey?" The man grinned wolfishly as though Sam was his intended prey.

Sam lent back further feeling the edge if the bar digging into her back in her desperation to escape the man. _Dean, help me for God's sake!_ He chanted in his head.

Sam's arm was spread out across the bar in a feeble attempt to pull herself further away. She winced as the man came ever closer. Suddenly a large hand was covering her hand. Sam couldn't help but jump at the unexpected contact as she span around to see a well-built barman grasping her small hand.

"Everything okay here, baby?" The man behind the counter asked. He purposely made reassuring eye contact with Sam before looking over at the drunk man that was millimetres from touching the woman. "Are you hitting on my girlfriend, sir?"

The large man lent further across the bar to intimidate the swaying drunk. The smaller man scuttled away uttering apologies and denying even trying to hit on Sam. Once the man was far enough away, the barman swiftly removed his hand. He smiled down at Sam with an apology forming on his lips.

"Sorry about that." He muttered quietly as though he was embarrassed by his heroic actions.

"No, don't apologise! You kinda saved me." Sam chuckled.

"Not just me. It was Mary that pointed out that you needed some help." He pointed further down the bar to where Mary was pouring drinks for customers. The bar woman noticed their glazed and offered an awkward wave in return. "She said something about girls sticking together." He rolled his eyes but his voice remained fond.

They talked for a few moments before Dean bounded over to stand beside Sam. The elder Winchester glanced at the barman suspiciously before pulling on Sam's sleeve like a child, "Hey, Sam. Come with me. I wanna try something."

Sam flashed an apologetic smile to the large man as she was dragged away from the conversation. The barkeep waved happily before getting back to work.

"What'cha want now, Dean?" The impatience dripped from Sam's tongue. It had been rude for his brother to pull him away from the conversation in the first place.

"I want you to play pool." He said as though it were obvious.

"Dean, you know I'm nowhere near as good as you!" Sam tried to wiggled out of her brother's strong grip to little avail.

"Yes but you're still better than most people. Plus, you're a woman. They won't be expecting you to kick their asses therefore won't try so hard. Easy pickings." Dean rushed to explain.

"Always look on the bright side, I guess." He mumbled beneath his breath.

The elder Winchester just grinned as he dragged Sam towards the pool tables where a group of men were surrounding it. Once they got close enough, Dean pushed his brother into the group of men.

Sam stumbled into the middle of the men and caught herself on the pool table to stop herself being a pile of limbs on the wooden floorboards. She clearly lacked all elegance. The group of around 5 men all raised their eyebrows questioningly. Sam flashed a sheepish smile.

She lent back against the table and tried to look casual, "Anyone fancy a game?"

Luckily for Sam, the men were too drunk to disagree. This boosted her confidence so she pulled out a cue and lent against it. The men eyed her appreciatively.

"And how about we make it interesting?" A crooked smile formed on her lips, "Let's start at $200."

The men's eyebrows seemed to raise even more at her confidence but quickly agreed. They thought that they'd get some easy money. They had never been so wrong in their lives.


	10. Asking Nicely

Sam strode away from the pool table 3 hours later and $2700 richer. She was also quite a bit drunker than 3 hours before as well. He hadn't considered his smaller size as he necked bottles of beer that would usually leave him tipsy now had him verging on the edge if drunk. Sam was just lucky that his opponents were more drunk that him meaning that the large men didn't realise that they were being played instead they just kept slapping dollar bills onto the table, increasing the bets. Sam just continued playing the innocent little woman until they'd run out of cash.

Dean quickly appeared beside him and wraps a stabilizing arm around the woman's waist. The elder Winchester knew better than to allow a drunk Sam to stumble about on his own; he'd learnt that the hard way.

"Come on, Sammy." Dean soothed, "Let's get you home."

"Sure." Sam could feel the alcohol pumping around her body. She may not be completely drunk but she appreciated the firm arm that kept her steady.

Sam waved to both the bar tenders as they made their way towards the exit. Mary, the woman, waved back with a happy smile while the man just shared a small smile. Dean watched and pondered Sam's ability to make friends.

The air outside was like a slap in the face. The cold of the midnight air was a dramatic contrast with the heat of the packed bar. The sky above the small town was inky black with stars scattered across it like freckles. The wind nipped at their skin as they began to walk down the road in the direction of the motel.

The walk was quiet as both Winchesters were wrapped inside their own thoughts. They wandered slowly along the side of the road. On their way they had to pass an old abandoned building that looked like it used to be a factory of some kind. Dean's senses were on high alert as the building had a strange feeling around it. It looked like it had been empty for years yet there still held an air if activity around the place.

The elder Winchester tried to shake off the feeling of dread that sunk in his stomach as, honestly, what was really going to happen? They weren't even on a case anymore.

There was a sudden noise behind them and before either had a chance to spin around there was a sharp pain in the back of their heads.

Last thing either of them remembered was falling towards the cold ground.

* * *

><p>Sam came back to consciousness as the aching in his bones, from the cold, began to become annoyingly painful. Weary eyes blinked open to take in the mostly empty surroundings in the large building. Dean was tied to a chair beside Sam. The younger brother was about to call out to Dean when the throbbing in the back of his head doubled in strength, increasing the pain. He wanted to reach up to see if he was bleeding but his arms were securely tied with thick ropes to the back of the chair. He silent cursed to himself. He also really rolled his eyes st how utterly cliché It seemed.<p>

Waking up like this was becoming typical for the Winchester boys and they didn't exactly like it.

The pain made Sam grit his teeth and squeeze his eyes shut. When he opened them again Dean was still unconscious in his chair with his head hanging limp on his chest. A small cut on the back of his brother's head was leaking blood, matting the dark blonde hair as it dried. Sam would bet that Dean would have a headache similar to his when the shorter man woke up.

He glanced down at his own body to check that everything else was in order. Beside still being a woman nothing seemed too badly wrong. He only had a few scratches and maybe a bruise or two in the morning. He squirmed in the chair in a desperate attempt to loosen the ropes. Sam wanted to get free and preferably sooner rather than later. He groaned as after a few minutes he hadn't got any closer to freeing himself or his stubbornly unconscious brother.

The sound of footsteps drew a sudden hault to his escape mission, for now anyway. He peered up so his hazel eyes could scan for th source of the noise then to demand to be released. That was the plan anyway. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to ever go Sam's way.

The man-turned-woman frowned as she could see nobody approaching yet she could hear clear footsteps echoing around the building. Sam couldn't pin down the direction from which the sound was coming from but they seemed to get louder. Before Sam could figure it out, his head was being tugged back by his long hair. The person had snuck up behind him. Well, they didn't sneak, more like strode.

"Hello, you bitch." A woman, Sam was sure that he'd seen in the bar, was hissing down onto his face from where she stood behind him. She was so close that Sam could feel small bits if spit fly onto his face. _Gross_, he thought silently.

The pulling of her long hair made the headache increase tenfold in Sam's head causing younger Winchester to groan, "What do you want from us?"

The strange woman laughed. The blonde wasn't particularly young but Sam knew that Dean would probably still sleep with her regardless. The thought made the tall man smile slightly.

"You say 'us' but yet your brother doesn't seen to have the common courtesy to wake up." The elder woman scowled and her sharp fingers released Sam's hair.

"Not our fault you knocked us out. You could have just asked us nicely." Sam raised an eyebrow slightly.

The woman swung out an arm and back-handed Sam in the face sending the tall man's head to the side, "You shouldn't be so rude to someone more powerful then yourself," The blonde woman circled Sam on the chair. "Besides, you Winchesters have a reputation for not being co-operative and getting away. I wasn't going to take that chance."

The woman walked back behind Sam. The Hunter tried desperately to see what she was doing as he didn't trust her as far as he could throw her. He lent his head back and from the corner of his eye he could make out some form of altar. Candles were arranged on a table with, what Sam supposed was, blood in silver bowls. Sam really hated the rituals that had anything to do with blood. They were always so big.

"You're a witch." Sam said as his eyes lit up in realisation.

The witch frowned in confusion, "Yes but of course... you knew that." The statement came out more like an uncertain question.

They both were frowning at each other confused when a groan broke from Dean's lips as he awoke. Sam felt like sighing "_finally"_ but kept that comment to himself. He could hear material moving as Dean glanced around and tried to pull himself free until the elder brother turned to Sam to see his kid brother engaged in conversation.

"What's going on?" The elder hunter demanded to know.

His only reply was silence as the other two people in the room were both beginning to question the same thing. Obviously there'd been a massive misunderstanding.


End file.
